Going to therapy
by loha
Summary: Darine and Roshaun take Ronan and Carmela to therapy without an appointment. Don't worry it's not the usual therapy story and I have checked this story over and over. There are no spelling or grammar errors. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Wizard's characters, if I did Roshaun would be safe and sound.

One day as Margaret was doing paperwork in her office, she hear arguing right outside her door. Normally, this was normal, after all she was a therapist. But this arguing was… ummm… more… pointless, then she was used to.

"Is my hair beautiful naturally?! Or do you think I should highlight it Ronan?!" It sounded like a female's voice, most likely a teenaged girl. It had a slight flirty touch to it, but it sounded exasperated.

"For the hundredth time Carmela! I don't bloody care what your hair looks like!" This voice was definitely one of an irate male. Probably in his late teens or very early twenties.

Margaret was about to let the angry couple in when they more or less stormed in themselves.

"He doesn't even care about me!"

"Oh it's always about you isn't it!!"

And then, two other people walked in she hadn't noticed before. One was a girl (Probably a teenager but it was hard to tell) with fiery red hair and annoyed, storm gray eyes. She was wearing a baggy blue shirt and scuffed sneakers. She was also carrying a briefcase in a business like manner. It looked like it could easily fit a laptop. The other was a boy who looked to be a teen also. His hair was long, blonde, perfectly combed and in a pony tail. He had an expression like a custom made mask. However, unlike her more casual attire he was wearing an unwrinkled, green, long sleeved shirt and polished boots. The only sign of expression she saw on him was the fact the poor stress ball he was holding looked like it was going to explode.

Finally, Flame Storm (aka the red head) spoke "We're here to drop these lovebirds off at therapy and get a few minutes of peace."

Margaret was a little surprised about more than her bluntness, did she forget an appointment? She quickly checked her planner, the next patient was the mousy forty five year old man who still lived with his mother. And he wasn't scheduled to be here for another three hours!

Then, Frost Mask (aka, the guy with the stress ball) noticing her hesitation said with a tone that was imperious, and yet almost pleading, "Take them and may you work wonders." Strike that, it sounded like an order.

Margaret raised her eyebrows, "Did you make an appointment?"

Then Flame Storm gave Frost Mask (When in doubt give nicknames) a look that said "I told you so," and he sent her back a glare. The looks they gave each other were strange, because unless they had eyes wrapped around their head, they couldn't have seen them. "We did not know we required an appointment for your services." Said Frost Mask.

"I'll bet." Margaret never got used to people thinking therapists had nothing better to do than listen to people who belonged in the wacky shack, or counsel people who didn't listen to a word she said.

"I have had to deal with wimps, dysfunctional relationships, egomaniacs, complainers, paranoid people, people needing anger management and a head check. And I have had to deal with them ALL WEEK. I had to skip my weekend to talk to a boy who is certifiably INSANE and whose parents wanted me to say otherwise!!!"

By this time, all of her not-patients looked at her uneasily. She did a quick check with the mirror on the wall and saw that her glasses were a little crooked, and her normally, somewhat neat hair looked like a messy, but lustrous, auburn mop.

"Now please vacate the premises, and solve your own problems. I have paperwork to do and lunch to eat!"

"Don't you talk to my Lady Love like that!"

"You did not just say that to my Clover Man!"

Margaret had almost forgotten about the arguers until this time. She was surprised they had just spoken in unison. And they were now shouting angrily at her.

"You have no right! Yada, something, yada!"

" Well then kiss my blaher blahin' blah!"

And they went on and on until they realized what the other was doing. They slowly turned to look at one another. They looked right into each other's sparkling eyes, and just as Margaret thought she would actually see something straight out of a Romance Comedy…

They glared at other and faced opposite directions. Everyone's fragile hopes were now gone and the feeling now in the room was like a stretched rubber band. Finally, Frost Mask's stress ball burst and the entire room was sprayed with stuffing.

Margaret laughed out loud. Flame Storm let out a long string of belly laughs. Even Frost Mask gave a small chuckle, even though you could barely hear it, and it didn't last very long, it still counted. Plus, a small smile stayed on his face.

But the best part was when the lovely couple giggled, snorted, and eventually started hysterically laughing.

Frost Mask looked as though a thousand angels came down and sang Hallelujah. "Thank you for your wonderful services madam, you will be amply rewarded." He then took out a HUGE sparkling stone. It looked like someone decided to tie dye it. It was like a diamond with swirls of sapphire and emerald.

Flame Storm gave her a big happy smile and said, "Finally! We can actually get some peace and quiet!"

Then of course, Frost Mask just had to look pointedly at her and say , "Dairine, there is no such thing as peace when you are anywhere nearby."

Flame storm, errrr, Dairine, glared at him and Margaret swore she saw lightening in those stormy eyes. Apparently, Carmela and Ronan were not the only couple with issues.

"Roshaun," _Ah hah, now we have a name for Frost Mask_, "I am as peaceful as a bunny rabbit. YOU on the other hand are about as peaceful as a star's surface." She said while glaring at him.

"Well, I WAS bred to CONTROL the sun. However, YOU," he looked straight down his ego filled nose at her, "are about as peaceful as an ATOMIC BOMB."

And they went on like that for what seemed to Margaret like hours. It was really only five minutes though.

After verbally abusing each other, giving Margaret a head ache, and not even disturbing the lovely couple that was looking into each others' eyes and saying "I love you." "I love you more." "No, I love you more." Dairine and Roshaun seemed to have called a truce without calling a truce. Margaret was guessing at this point they had had a lot of practice at that.

"Come on lovebirds it's time to go home. You guys can just sit on the couch with your heads in love land while me and Roshaun save an alien race from extinction."

With that they left, leaving a very confused and disturbed Margaret.

4444444444444444444444444443333333333333333333333333344444444444444444444444444

Feel Free to Review!


End file.
